


When Angels Feel

by Saburner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Pining Castiel, Sad Castiel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saburner/pseuds/Saburner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel confronts Castiel on his feeling for a certain Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Angels Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first fanfic I have ever posted on here, so I'm a little nervous and excited. Hopefully you guys will like it. Please feel free to comment, I like feedback so feel free to give me your thoughts.
> 
> I'm thinking of adding to this, turning it into a story about Castiel and Dean getting together but I'm not sure. I'm not really good at keeping up with stories and its sometimes hard for me to continue writing something but I might try. I might just keep this as a stand alone fic to. Or maybe I'll put this in a series, that way I can continue and have this as a stand alone as well... hmm....
> 
> Let me know your thoughts... Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read! I hope you enjoy! :)

“They say before you start a war, you better know what you’re fighting for.” Gabriel whispered in Castiel’s ear. “Do you know what you’re fighting for, little brother?”

Castiel didn’t even hesitate in his answer. “Yes, I do.”

“And what is that, little brother?” Gabriel pinned him with an intense stare and Castiel didn’t know what to do with a serious Gabriel.

“What God asked us to fight for, to protect; Humanity.”

“All of Humanity, or just the one?”

Castiel tilted his head, a little confused by the archangel’s question. “What do you mean?” He questioned back.

“Just what I said, do you intend to start this war for the good of all Humanity or just to save just the one from becoming a monster?” Gabriel sounded irritated like he wasn’t getting the answer he wanted fast enough.

“Just what are you implying Gabriel?” Castiel narrowed his eyes because now he was getting irritated.

“Implying? I’m not implying anything. It’s just that, you seem to be very… fond, of the human. You know, the shorter one with the car and the alpha male complex.” Gabriel was flailing his hands around. It always annoyed Castiel with how gestural he was with his movements.

“You mean Dean Winchester?”

“Yes, that one!” Gabriel snapped his fingers and pointed at him.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I am not fond of Dean Winchester,” he stated firmly.

“Are you sure?” Gabriel implored. “Because you seem to be, very much so on that note. I mean, I wouldn’t blame you. Your souls did get all up close and personal in hell. You came back with that little look of awe in your eyes. Similar to someone who fell in lo-“

“Don’t.” He barked.  “Just don’t.” Castiel had his eyes closed and a hand held up, like that would do anything to stop his brother from finishing that sentence. “You know as well as I do that angels don’t have feelings, that they can’t feel.” He tried to ignore the hollow his words sounded, even to his own ears.

Gabriel’s eyes softened. “Oh Cassie, we both know just how big of a lie that is.”

“Don’t call me that.” He grumbled. Gabriel snorted in amusement.

“What, is only Winchester allowed to call you nicknames?” He teased. Castiel just glared and Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Any-who, you know that the whole ‘angels are robots with no feelings’ spiel is just a lie we tell the little humans so they fear us more. Along with the whole ‘all angels are related’ thing so don’t even try that out. I mean, you’re a several millennia year old angle, one of the Created Ones, and you still to this day haven’t taken a mate.”

“I’ve never had any interest in claiming a mate.” Castiel dismissed.

“Exactly my point, you never had any interest, as in past tense. What’s changed?” Gabriel passes the worn down hotel room, still gesturing and looking at Castiel expectantly.

“Nothing has changed.” He insists.

“Wrong, you have changed.” Gabriel reproaches, jabbing and accusing finger at Castiel.

“How so?” Castiel huffs in disbelief.

Gabriel looks at him, bewildered, as if he couldn’t believe Castiel was so dense. “How so? How so? Cas, you never looked at anyone the way you look at the Winchester boy. Hell, you’ve never let anyone get away with half the shit Dean has. Seriously, the nicknames? No one, and I mean no one, dared to even think about giving you a pet name until Winchester did. And the way you look at him,” Gabriel was shouting at him again, “follow him, even submit to him, one would think he hung the moon or something. Your blind faith you have in the man is greater then what you ever had in father. And the way you get so damn possessive of him, just like an angel shielding their mate.”

Gabriel paused, chest heaving as his eyes and voice softened before he continued. “The way your face lights up like a child’s on Christmas morning when he prays to you, praises you. I can hear your heart skip a beat when he smiles or laughs or touches you.” His voice turns more sympathetic. “How hurt and betrayed your eyes look when you see him with someone else. How devastated you look when you fail him, hurt him, or betray his trust. How downright murderous you look while you fuss over him like a mother hen when he’s hurt or sad.”

Castiel hadn’t quite notice when his brother had gotten so close to him. He was too busy realizing he was trembling, eyes stinging, vision blurring as he tried to calm his now gasping breaths. He was shaking his head in denial as the first tears started to fall. Gabriel clasped his shoulders, looking Castiel in the eyes as he said his next words. “That’s love Castiel. You are in love and you are in love with Dean Winchester.”

He gasped, a painfully wounded sound as he collapsed into his big brother’s arms in screaming sobs. He grappled hysterically at him as Gabriel wound his arms around him, holding him fiercely against his chest as they sat down on the musty old hotel bed.

For the longest time, the two angels just sat there. Castiel weeping in his brother’s embrace, crying out all the emotions he hadn’t allowed himself to ever feel. He knew that he was in love with Dean, but he never acknowledged it, just buried it away out of the light of day. Castiel knew that he had no right to the man, that he shouldn’t love him because he would never love Castiel back. And that scared him that he felt so strongly about another soul and it pained him that his feelings would never be returned.

That’s what Castiel thought, that’s what lurked in the darkest corners of his mind. Worries about his Father were long since replaced with those of Dean Winchester. All Castiel’s greatest insecurities revolved around the man. So much about Castiel’s life now revolved around Dean and that scared him too. He didn’t know what to do, he was lost.

Should he tell Dean about his feelings? Probably, but he was too afraid to. What if Dean didn’t feel the same way? What if Dean rejected him? Actually, he was pretty sure that that would be the case. And then there were Dean’s preferences. He was straight, he liked and was attracted to women and Castiel was and Angel stuck in a male vessel. Many a times Castiel found himself wishing that he had chosen a different vessel, a female one, one more aesthetically pleasing to Dean’s tastes.

But he didn’t and he couldn’t, Castiel was forever stuck in the one vessel of which he was currently in. It was now a part of him, a part of which he could not change. And that made him sob harder in Gabriel’s arms. Burying his face into his brother’s chest, Castiel just finally let go, he finally let lose all of what he felt. All the heart ache and sadness that he bottled up inside. All the anguish and guilt and self-loathing he pretended weren’t there. All the yearning, longing, craving he had for Dean’s love. He just let it all be felt. And when all that was spent, cried out, he cried some more.


End file.
